The Secret of Peach Creek
by StoryMaker15
Summary: I don't own anything beside's the OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Desmond is in the new house with his new stepmother and step brother. His step brother, Edd, is two months younger than him. He wears a beanie with two white strips on each side and had blonde hair with green eyes. Edd, or as people call him Double Dee, wears a red shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, and cyan colored shoes. His step brother has two good friends named Ed and Eddy. First we have Ed, the tallest of them all but Desmond. Ed has short red hair, green eyes, and freckles. His attire consists of purple-blue pants, large black shoes, a white and red striped t-shirt, and a dark olive green jacket with brown on the inside and white stripes on the sleeves no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce or old candy. Next we have Eddy the pipsqueak, who has short blue slicked back hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar and sleeve hems as well as a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants with a wallet chain and plain red shoes. Desmond has short ash brown hair that he gels forward into a shelf and green eyes. He wears a plaid wool red jacket hoodie, white tank-top, dark blue slim fit pants, and DC slip on black leather shoes. he stands at 5 feet 11½ inches

Desmond was in his room listening to Hollywood Undead on his iPod touch 4. He is in his rotating chair looking out the window placing one foot on the bay window sill. The bay window has a large shelf that he put a mattress on to use for his bed. He has black and red sheets and pillows. In his room he also has a dresser, a desk complete with pencils, paper, and pens, a bookshelf filled with books, and a lamp in the corner. Up against the wall by the door is a pull up bar and bar bells. He is lean with a six pack and extremely smart, especially in the sciences. Maybe his interest in science is because his father is a scientist always conducting research. He sees his father's reflection in the window and spins around.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he asked. Desmond holds a grudge against his father for taking him so far away from his old friends and everything he used to know.

"Come on, we have to go do to the lab."

"Why?" Desmond asks with an attitude.

"I want you to see my new project", says his father, and before Desmond could interrupt him, "And, yes it might work this time."

Desmond gets up and places his iPod on the desk; Edd was already in the back seat of the car strapped in. He is oddly and almost irrationally afraid of many things. Desmond gets in the front passenger seat. He had yet to drive around in Peach Creek town of Texas. As he buckled himself in, Double Dee pops his head forward.

"You know Desmond, it will be much safer in the back seat," Double Dee says in a soft voice, not wanting to cause any conflict.

"To be honest, I think I can handle it. I'll be fine."

After a short ten minute drive, the three of them arrive at the Peach Creek Laboratory. The building is all white with wide windows. They walk through the sliding glass doors. Most of the people inside were wearing lab coats. A man and woman approach them. The man is wearing a blue polo shirt, black pants with a belt, and slip on dress shoes. His hair is slicked back and his hazel eyes stand out against his 1045 glasses. The woman has her long thick hair pulled back. She is busty with a slim body and a nice backside. Her pink button down blouse looked good against her tan skin. She wore a gray pencil skirt and black high heels.

"Boys this is Professor Freemont," he moved his hand to the man and then the women "and Doctor Howe."

"Nice to meet you," said Dr. Howe as she places her fist under her chin. Then she points to Desmond. "You must be Desmond, and you must be Edd," she said with a sweet voice.

"You can call me Double Dee if you'd like," Edd said unable to completely remove his gaze from her chest.

"You have some wonderful looking boys Professor Saltzman," Dr. Howe says sounding a bit uncomfortable with the previous comment from his step son.

"So are you ready Professor Saltzman?"

"More than ever Professor Freemont."

The group walks down a corridor to a metallic elevator. "So what does this project do?" Desmond asked.

"We believe that we can enhance humans' reflexes, senses, agility, speed, stamina, strength, as well as decelerate ageing." Mr. Saltzman tells his two boys.

"Cool!" Double Dee says enthusiastically. "Who are you testing it on?" he asked the doctors.

"Well who are we testing it on Doctor Freemont?" Mr. Saltzman asked with a confused face,

"I thought he was a professor."

"Well also a doctor on just in case the experiment goes wrong. Just like me." Doctor Howe said

"We don't have a patient yet, were just running a test if the gas works first."

The doors opened seeing a circular container with control panels, seeing people doing call calculations on the pressure, and dosage needs to be done. Tubes of blue, green, and red liquid. Mr. Saltzman left the boys in the corner of the room, "Boys stay here, where almost ready." He looked at the stairs that go to the second floor; he looked at his father running up the stairs following the rail seeing the top was open. "Were ready get ready in ten seconds." Professor Saltzman looked back seeing Desmond was gone, "Desmond."

"Wow, this is awesome." He said looking over the edge. Not noticing a figure behind him, the figure pushed him over the secondary floors rail into the thick glass room. Hitting the metal floor with a. thud. He got back up seeing the roof close "hey!"

"Turn off the test!" Doctor Howe said.

"I can't, it already gone down to zero."

The tubes went inside the room; he looked around, the giant tubes sent out a mist like fog into the room. He went down on his knees as the room was engulfed in the fumes of the chemicals, he choking on how much he was taking in. He placed both hands into his hair, he clenched his teeth, snarling, narrowing his eyebrows. He began to scream, his eyes turned into big yellow, his K9s got sharper and grew a second pair. Once the gas was clearing he passed out seeing nothing but a blur, closing his eyes.

Desmond was having dreams of a monster with yellow eyes tearing up people with blood all over the face, he up back against the wall. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, his heart started to race. When he saw the big yellow eyes, in front of him in the shadows, he just kept staring into the yellow eyes. The monster step forward, when it did Desmond was not afraid anymore; he was just surprised. When seeing the monster was him, who just kept smiling him who was covered in the blood of innocent people. "No!" Desmond shouted, as the doppelganger just laughed "Noooo!" he struck fist forward but when he did it was just a mirror that shattered into pieces. He turned around seeing the image of him like that…

When he opened his eyes he was in his room, he uncovered his body seeing he had no shirt and he was in basketball shorts. He looked down seeing a bucket of water near him with a washcloth, he stuck his hand in the water, it did not feel like boiling water, but warm soothing water. He brushed his hair with the warm water on his hand, he took a deep breath. Getting out of his bed walking slowly with a limp to the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. Looking in the mirror seeing a 3 inch freshly stitch on his left shoulder, he slowly brushed his fingers on the stitched up wound. But it didn't hurt him at all; when his fingers went up he opened the stitch, blood started to come out fast.

"Ah, shit." He said with a quiet tone, looking behind the mirror in the medicine cabinet for gauze looking behind 6 or 7 bottles of pills finding the gauze and some tape. He closed the cabinet seeing the mirror, noticing that his wound had stopped bleeding and healed up. "What the hell." He shook his head. He went back to his bedroom seeing his clock it 7:00am Monday… "Oh no I'm going to be late!" he rushed out he's bedroom door, then he came back in forgetting he wasn't really wearing any clothes, he grabbed a black t-shirt, his red plaid wool jacket hoodie, dark blue slim fit jeans; and his slip on shoes. Then he ran back out the door jumped off the stairs running out the door, he felt like he had so much energy in him. Taking a short cut that he figured out when he visited here before, vaulting a few fences to; he's was fast as the powerful wind. "Made it," jogging to the counselor office going to the desk seeing a dark tan lady with white hair, but she wasn't old she had to be about early 30's. "hi I'm…" being cut off by a sweet velvety voice that could make you melt.

"Desmond, right..."

"Yeah, are you like psychic?"

"No, I was just guessing considering that, a boy was supposed to see me at 7 not 7:20." Pointing at the clock hanging on the wall. Realizing it took him twenty minutes for him to get here.

"Sorry, I had a rough night." He said rubbing his hands together, looking around his hearing was screeching. Hearing the bell ring the doors slam open, people walking around and talking. It felt like it was in his ears.

"Desmond are you felling okay?"

"Isn't it a little loud in here."

"Ohm no its actually it's pretty quiet in here. Do you need to go home," she looked at him who was looking around fast; he couldn't even hear a word she was saying. "Desmond!" she exclaimed to him.

"Huh."

"Do you need to go home? You're having a mini freak out."

"What, no ma'am I don't, it's just my hearing it was like…" he swallowed his saliva, throat dry "never mind, my hearings better now."

"Okay." She got up from her chair, to a file cabinet, bending down, which showed her purple lacey panties, Desmond looking straight at her lacey panties, for 3 minutes she looking for his paper work, finally finding it he looked back up, as she turned back towards him. "Alright here is your locker number, schedule, and you can get your books at the library also P.E. clothes at the gym when its time."

Taking his papers, he walked out of the room, taking a left going up the stairs down a hallway to the library. Getting four books, His periods were: first algebra 2; the second was history, then chemistry, than English 2. Carrying them in his hands walking down the hallway there wasn't a lot of people here which was weird. Reaching his locker he looked at his locker combo, spinning the combo his locker opened placing his books on the top shelf. Not noticing that he was being watched from two lockers down, was a burning curly red hair girl, and a blonde buck tooth girl spying on Desmond. A short blued hair girl with bangs that covered up one of her light blue eyes, she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are two doing?"

"Marie, there's a new guy." Said Lee the eldest and tallest.

"Really, scoot over." She got into cover with her sister looking at the handsome faced boy setting up his locker. "Wow, he's,"

"Gorgeous." May said.

"Cute." Lee added.

"No he's handsome." Marie lastly said, her heart started to pound fast, she didn't know what was going on with her was it love at first sight. "I'm going to go over and talk with to him." As she was walking over to him, he closed his locker not watching where he was going he bumped into her; her stuff fell out of her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said bending down picking up her notebooks, he stood up. Seeing her sky blue eyes and thought they were beautiful; she was staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Oh, thank you" she took her notebooks out of his hands. He's staring at you say something. "You have pretty eyes." She blurted out to him.

"Ohm, thank you, you have pretty eyes too. I'm Desmond, Desmond Saltzman." He was showing off a perfect smile showing his crystal white teeth.

"I'm Marie, Marie Kanker. So are you new here?"

"Yeah just moved here, dad got remarried."

"Oh do you have any new siblings."

"Yeah."

"Who, maybe I know the person." She just kept smiling where she doesn't show her teeth.

"Ohm, Double Dee."

When she almost lost it the person who she tortured with kisses, knowing he was his new-stepbrother. "Oh I know him, nice guy."

"Yeah, he is." He heard the bell ring for first period. "Well I'll talk to you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was first period World History he sat at the back desk in the corner, he took out his three inch ring black binder, six 70 sheet notebooks different colors, dividers, school planner, a pouch that contained, highlighters, pens, pencils, sharpies, and colored pencils. The teacher came in putting on a 58min video, Desmond placed his head on his desk. He started to have the same nightmare as last night of a monster with yellow eyes tearing up people with blood all over the face, he up back against the wall. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, his heart started to race. When he saw the big yellow eyes, in front of him in the shadows, he just kept staring into the yellow eyes. The monster step forward, when it did Desmond was not afraid anymore; he was just surprised. When seeing the monster was him, who just kept smiling him who was covered in the blood of innocent people. "No!" Desmond shouted, as the doppelganger just laughed "Noooo!" he struck fist forward but when he did it was just a mirror that shattered into pieces. He turned around seeing the image of him like that just smiling at him.

"You're going to be just like me."

He whipped up his head off the desk, the lights turned on.

"Alright class is over." The teacher said.

Desmond got up putting his stuff back in his bag slinging a strap over his shoulder. He walked out the classroom looking like he just through hell his eyes were red and he looked pale. Desmond went to the next class seeing Marie and next to her was an empty seat. He sat right beside her, smiling at her; but got this sensation someone was staring at him. He glanced behind him and was right five guys and one girl where staring at him, he went back to facing forward, the white board. After 2 more long gruesome period he had with the people staring at him and Marie was in all of them. Now it was time for lunch.

He walked over to his locker opening, a note falling out on the floor he opened it seeing what was written. I know what you are. He folded the paper putting it in his back pocket. Throwing his bag in his locker closing the door; he heard something coming at him. He spun to his left as a fist connected with his locker.

"The hell is wrong with you." Desmond said to the man who was 5 inches taller than him, fierce looking, short mowhawk black hair tips frosted. With dark brown eyes, two scars over his left eye. He wore a white tank top, black leather biker jacket, blue jeans, with combat boots. He looked just like a guy who came right out of the 50's. The frosted hair punk just smiled at him. He placed reflection shades over his eyes. He quickly spun out left and right jab hooks, the hook. Made Desmond hit another kids locker, the punk took his head and slammed it against the locker 4 times. He took the jacket and flung him across the hall. Kids came into a circle around them even the kids from the cul de sac. Desmond went to his hands and knees spitting the blood out of his mouth. His eyes changed to yellow. He growled but to the kids it sounded like a groan or both to some. Desmond stood back up wipping the blood off his mouth. Cracking his neck and back, he turned around seeing the guy and his friends. The frosted hair punk kid was wondering if he pick the wrong man to mess with. Desmond bolted it to the guy pressing up against Desmonds locker, delivering hard right hooks to his jaw

"Jake stop!" A woman shouted to the really tall dude.

Jake didn't listen not even to her right now. Desmond brought a right straight jab, Jake caught it, Jake leaned back his head back then slammed against Desmonds forehead sending him back a couple feet. Jake slammed his fist into his gut near his rib cage, he actually spitting up some blood. Right hook into his cheek bone. Knocking him out on the floor, Jake shook his hand, going over to his friends.

"He's one of us." Jake had a British accent.

"Want to make him part of the pack." the other male said.

"Yes, he seems worthy enough."


End file.
